


Five People Who Oz Wasn't

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, season: mid-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Who Oz Wasn't

**Star Quality**

_...assisted in Mr Levinson's fourth closure of the Hellmouth._

_Not much is known about the next member of Jonathan's Knights.  
Daniel Osbourne always stayed in the background, and never achieved the prominence of Miss Rosenberg or Miss Summers.  
He was, however, one of Mr Levinson's closest allies, and he fought in several conflicts including the Battle of Sunnydale High. His support was also instrumental in helping Mr Levinson to defeat the Judge._

_No-one has yet produced a definitive analysis of Mr Osbourne's character, but by examining several notable incidents during his time at Jonathan's side, it is possible to determine..._

**Make A Wish**

He's taken out a couple, of course, although his main strategy is still to run the moment he sees them.

He's sitting in home room studying french when Larry speaks up.  
"We should get organised."  
Most people don't respond, but he says "I'm in," and Nancy nods in agreement.  
So they advertise.  
Five school kids and two teachers start meeting in the library and plotting tactics.

The reaction is mostly laughter and eye-rolling. Then three nights later, they dust the Master's second - his Dear One - and they're suddenly considered a threat.

It's a hard fight. But what else is there?

**Nearly Dawn**

_Mom's away for the weekend doing gallery stuff, and Buffy has to patrol. So last night Willow and Oz came over to babysit. Which I SO don't need anymore.  
But Oz and Willow are pretty cool. We stayed up..._

They stay up until 3am. Which gives them enough time for several chess matches - and Dawn wins every one.  
Then they eat m&amp;ms and watch _The Mask Of Zorro_, and the girls give a simultaneous "eww..." when it gets to the head in the jar.  
Eventually they fall asleep on the couch, and that's where Buffy finds them in the morning.

**Happy Birthday**

Wesley unlocks his cage the moment the moon sets.  
"Vampire infestation on Lincoln Avenue. Let's go."  
"Can it wait until I'm wearing pants?"  
"We've already waited nearly seven hours. And now that you're not a wolf-"  
"I'm always the wolf, Wes."  
"And that still upsets you?"  
"I kinda miss normality."  
"You work for an insane ensouled vampire with visions. Comparatively speaking, you're pretty mundane."  
"Good point."  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
They arm themselves, and head out.

Gunn's already dusted several when they arrive. Oz grabs his sword and runs into the mix, yelling. There's rage, and pain. Then a vamp snaps his-

**Back To Normal**

He's the calmest nurse Joyce has ever met.

Once when she was visiting, a patient tried to strangle him and then vomited everywhere. And his only reaction was a quiet "huh".

He can handle anything Buffy throws at him. Literally, at times. She's tried to "stake" him, sobbed about dead boyfriends and reading thoughts, punched him in the face, and yelled that he's a monster - but he never flinches. He always treats her gently, and calmly tries to understand.  
Joyce really likes him.

Buffy likes him too. So she inserts him into Sunnydale.  
She puts everyone there in the end.


End file.
